The factors, mechanisms, and conditions for assuring the fidelity of DNA synthesis will be investigated in vitro using nucleotide analogues, purified proteins, and reconstructed or permeabilized systems. The biochemical basis of non-random mutation rates will be investigated by examining the incorporation of nucleotide analogues into specific sequences of DNA using restriction fragments as primers along previously sequenced templates.